Konoha Sentakushi
by Kagamin-Sama
Summary: ShikaIno NejiTen NaruHina, Welcome to Konoha Sentakushi where one group of beautiful firends learns to deal, Tenten: The secretive. Ino: The mistaken. Hinata: The innocent. Naruto: The oblivious. Shikamaru: The knowing. Neji: The protective.
1. Autobiographies, Rainbows & Apologies

_Ok, well here's my first Naruto fanfic. Yes it is a high school one. It's NejiTen, ShikaIno & NaruHina or KibaHina probs NaruHina. Yeh it sucks. I'm in the mood to make each character have a song to describe them. Just how I feel like writing. Hope you like. The numbers are author's notes which I will discuss at the end. Some OC-ness and I made up some background info on peeps. It's more normal life. Plus Tenten will have a last name._

**Chapter 1: Autobiographies, Rainbows & Apologies, Oh My!**

**-----------Tenten POV-------**

Prologue: Tenten is rich but both her parents are dead. Tenten's mother was killed by her father whom was emotionally unstable. He later killed himself in remorse. She witnessed the death of both her parents and blames herself for not stopping them, leaving Tenten with a huge fortune. I mean HUGE. Although she's rich Tenten hates to flash around money. She is a brilliant gymnast and is training in acrobatics. She has great balance and finds it easy to sit in contorted positions often scaring her friends. She is the same age as everyone. She struggles in Math and sport even though she's a gymnast. She is 16 years old. She has bad self-confidence and was once bulimic. No-one knows about her illness or about her parents. Her new last name is Huo Long (fiery dragon) it's in Chinese because it seems like she is and I'm pretty sure she is but whatever.

* * *

"_You think you know me,_

_Word on the Street is that you do_

_You want my history, _

_What others tell you won't be true."_

* * *

Tenten was not having a great morning. She'd woken up and literally tumbled out of her large bed onto the wood floor. Then when she went to shower the water had not worked so stupidly in her pajamas she'd played with the nozzle only to have it drench her in boiling water. After finally finishing her shower Tenten went to get her breakfast only to see the maid Dong had taken a well-deserved break Tenten had happily given her. She'd completely forgotten about this. Cursing herself for never learning how to cook she shoved and egg in a saucepan and watched it. It took her 20 minutes to realize you had to turn on the stove. By this time she was going to run late for her first day back at school. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

She flung her white short sleeved School shirt on with had slightly puffed sleeves and threw the low cut dress over the top. The dress had been made short. It was navy blue and pleated. She then shoved on her striped blue necktie and long white socks, before carelessly shoving her feet into black ballet flats. She grabbed two pink ribbons and tied her hair up in two messy buns after brushing through it quickly.

She ran out the door having another realization that she'd sent the entire staff of her estate on holidays. Swearing she ran out of her grounds and down the busy streets of Konoha to her school.

* * *

------Ino POV--------

Prologue: Ino is neither rich nor poor. She is 16 and works for her parents in their flower shop. She loves the cooking club and spends most of her time after school there. She is a very skilled chef and specializes in desserts. Her secret recipe is blueberry shortcake. When Ino was 9 her sister died of cancer leaving her with her parents. Her sister was 8 years old. Ino feels the need to be a perfect child in order to replace her lost sister Nimi. People joke and call her Aoi-Bara (Blue Rose) because she always wears a blue rose in her hair. She is 16 and struggles in science. She can't focus with the theorems in science so she sits next to Shikamaru and copies his work. He writes slowly to annoy her so she spends the majority of her lessons in science poking him and whispering random things to make him crack up.

* * *

"_Can you see her dressed in blue?_

_See the sky above of you…_

_Have you seen a lady fairer?…_

_She's like a rainbow. "_

* * *

Ino gently removed a blue rose from a bunch her father had collected that morning and cut off the head she placed it on her ponytail with a small blue bow. Smiling she grabbed her black school bag and threw on her black ballet flats. Tenten, her and Hinata all had the same shoes. She jogged outside and threw her bag in the basket of her bike and rode in the direction of school.

As she rode to school she stopped at a local bakery and picked up a blueberry bagel for breakfast along with a bottle of milk. She demolished the bagel and gulped down the milk before riding to school. She was about to enter the school gates when she heard a lazy voice yell behind her.

"Oi! Aoi-Bara!" she turned around to see Shikamaru walking behind her his navy blue blazer thrown carelessly over his shoulder, his white shirt loosely unbuttoned and his striped tie loosely worn around his neck. He handed her a blue rose head. Instinctively she felt her ponytail only to feel that it had indeed fallen out.

"Neh…how clumsy of me thanks Shika." She smiled and placed the flower more carefully in her hair. He rolled his eyes. He used to complain about her calling him Shika but she called him that all the time so it was too troublesome to change. They stood by the gate and looked at the school. It was a large concrete building with a quad surrounded by trees and tables. The building was a sort of square with no centre, branching out into the different subject's classrooms with an oval at the back as well as a pool. There was a large hall to the left. Ino took a deep breath and sucked in the fresh air.

God how she'd missed this place. She smiled at Shikamaru and grabbed his wrist dragging him into the school. He sighed, as per usual. Suddenly a totally random thought occurred to her.

"Oi Shika." She began turning around to face him a cute curious expression on her face. "If you're a genius and all how come you haven't graduated?" Shikamaru just looked at her and shrugged. She huffed before giggling.

"Typical you lazy ass!" she giggled hitting him mockingly on the arm.

* * *

**------- Neji POV----------**

Prologue: Neji is rich like Hinata. He is part of the martial arts club and masters in his own developed technique of cutting off movement in a person's body by hitting their pressure points. It took him years to perfect and he promised Tenten to teach it too her. He is skilled in sport and Maths but secretly fails English. He is 16 years old and his father was killed by his Uncle. He resents his Uncle for this and used to take it out on Hinata and Hanabi. He has now stopped this but still resents his Uncle. He does speak although can most of the time not be bothered to do so; instead he mumbles incoherently or ignores the person who's talking to him. He is in the same school house as Tenten (1) and always spends homeroom coming up with crazy theories and stories to kill the time of rants by Gai-Sensei.

* * *

"_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect,_

_I'm sorry for the times I'd disrespect._

_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done…_

_You can put the blame on me."_

* * *

Neji woke up late again. He was only awake because he heard Hinata trip down the stairs, again. Then he heard Hanabi subside in a fit of laughter, again. He scowled and checked his clock coming to the realization he had exactly 2.1 minutes to shower, eat, get dressed, pack his bag and lunch and get out of the Hyuga estate so he could get to school in time. He forced himself up and grabbed his books carelessly shoving them in his back with his foot as he prepared to shower.

Once he finished this he heard Hinata slam the door and a car leaving. Hinata had taken the chauffeur and bolted. Scowling he threw on his uniform carelessly and grabbed and apple as he ran out of the estate. Jogging as he heard the bell signal the start of the school year he bit harshly into his apple. It tasted disgusting and in anger he threw it with all his might in front of him. Awaiting a loud crackle as it would break on the ground he heard a familiar voice.

"OW! WHAT FRIGGING IDIOT THROWS A FRIGGING APPLE! MY GOD!" He looked ahead and spotted a severely pissed off Tenten. She was rubbing her head and glaring at his apple which lay innocently enough on the ground. Her back was too him and she was too pissed off too notice him as he came up behind her and ruffled her messy hair. Turning around she saw Neji and gave a slight smile.

"Oh! Morning Neji! You're just in time to help me find THE FRIGGING ASSHOLE WHO THREW AND APPLE AT MY HEAD!" she yelled attracting much attention to them. She looked around and Neji began jogging pushing her in the direction of school. She jogged next to him and he explained about how his apple had been sour. She just ignored him when he said it was an accident.

"Tenten is it your time of month." He smirked and caught an evil glare as he ran ahead. She was at his heels.

"Oi! Hyuga!" she yelled after him suppressing a giggle. They both remembered the first time Tenten had held a grudge at Neji. He had carelessly kicked a pebble on the oval and it had hit her on the forehead. She'd held a grudge all day and had only forgiven him when Ino had "whispered to them"

"_Ten's just pissed off 'cos she's on her period" _

The look on Ino's face when Tenten charged at her with a broom was priceless. Someone had gotten a picture and plastered it all over the school. Tenten had found it so funny that she'd gotten over her major PMS. They continued to jog as they entered the grounds along with a few late stragglers. They ran into the hall hearing the booming voice of Headmistress Tsuande welcoming them back to another marvelous year at Konoha Sentakushi School (Konoha Selective School.)

* * *

**AN (1): When I say houses I mean groups in which the school is divided into like teams. Like in the Australian schooling each house has teachers assigned too it and you compete in school events for your house. The house names & the main and secondary characters in them are listed below along with the house color. Each day you meet with your year house, (the people in your house who are in your year.)**

**Green - Hazumi (Spring): Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee. [Teacher: Gai-Sensei.]**

**Red – Kyuuka (Summer): Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura. [Teacher: Asuma-Sensei.]**

**Yellow – Kakou (Fall): Naruto, Kiba, Shino. [Teacher: Kakashi-Sensei.]**

**Blue – Fuyu (Winter): Hinata, Ino. [Teacher: Kurenai-Sensei.] **


	2. Chasing Lights, Realizations & Being Low

**Yay Chapter 2. Hope you likies.**

**Chapter 2: Chasing Lights, Realizations & Getting Low./b**

**----------- (Shikamaru POV) -----------**

Prologue: Shikamaru is still lazy. He finds many things troublesome but puts up with them. He excels in all his academic studies but isn't good at food technology. He does an exchange with Ino where he lets her copy science and she bakes his food in food technology. He has a good amount of money but is not as rich as Tenten, Hinata or Neji. Both his parents are alive but he rarely sees his father because he's away on business trips constantly. His mother is always out with friends at luncheons or out with her "workmates." She sometimes brings them home for a "talk" in the bedroom. He used to worry about this but seems to not care anymore. He takes an interest in music and is a skilled pianist having needed something to kill time. He is 16 and could easily be moved up years but does not want to under the claim that he's too lazy to be bothered. However he wishes not to move up because he doesn't want to leave his friends.

* * *

"_Through a martyr's eyes I can see,  
I've seen the best of love, the best of hate, the best reward is earned,  
I've paid for every single word I've ever said.  
Confetti rainfall and the quiet street.  
The beauty is in what you make it,  
So get up on your feet."_

* * *

Shikamaru really hated the beginning of the year assembly. Listening to Headmistress Tsuande tell them that if any of them screwed up they would be severely punished got quite annoying. She also came up with these insane punishments like chewing gum until your jaw aches and sticking it on desks until it hardens then cleaning it off. What was the point of that? If the loud voice of Tsuande and the whimpering of freshman wasn't enough Chouji had somehow managed to sneak in a jumbo packet of chips and was noisily munching on them while Sakura on his other side was pulling out her compact and checking that she hadn't messed up her makeup when she moved, every five seconds. He scanned the assembly. First in the Hazumi row behind him to his far left at the start of the row he saw Tenten and Neji containing laughter as the watched Gai-Sensei jog past. He gave a weak smile knowing he'd hear all about their insane theory later and looked at the Kyuuka row in front of him. He saw the distinctive pointy blonde hair of Naruto whom appeared to be engaged in a rock-paper- scissors war with Kiba as Shino sat playing with his bugs.

Then in front of them sat the Fuyu row. Ino and Hinata were in a conversation. Ino was fiddling with a loose strand of her hair and Hinata was giggling. Suddenly he became aware of movement around him and realized Tsuande had finally dismissed them for their break. What school had a 2 period assembly? He walked outside, Chouji and Sakura trailing behind him. Ino and Hinata appeared before him still chatting about Ino's hair product. He looked around once more and saw Naruto approaching them with 6 cups of steaming ramen. He cocked his head to the oval and he nodded. He began pushing Ino mockingly in the direction of the oval. Sakura, Chouji, Kiba and Shino were finally shaken off them as they began the walk towards the back corner of the oval. There was a large tree where they all sat. They had assigned spots. They immediately all took their spot. Ino and Hinata leaned up against the base of the tree a spot for Tenten next to Hinata when she and Neji arrived.

Naruto hopped up into the tree and began passing out ramen.

"Itadakimasu!" they all chimed. They sat in a comfortable group eating ramen discussing their break.

"Mine was so boring!" yelled Naruto through a mouthful of ramen. Naruto had spent the whole time walking around Konoha occasionally seeing his friends. Ino nodded slurping her noodles.

"Mine too! I spent the whole time arranging flowers. I didn't even bake that much." She continued on the conversation. They heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Neji and Tenten smiling. Tenten was linking arms with Neji whom was looking content. She waved and gave a big goofy smile. They all knew only Tenten could get away with this kind of physical contact. Naruto handed them their ramen and Tenten plonked herself down next to Hinata and whispered,

"Itadakimasu." Before slowly picking at her ramen. Neji also mumble his thanks and began his ramen.

"Anyone gonna tell me about your latest theory?" he asked lazily flicking a bug away from his face. Tenten looked up from her poking of the ramen and began explaining about how they thought that Gai-Sensei had been diagnosed as a young child with a disorder that made him constantly need to be complete freak. At the end they were all laughing. Naruto messily finished his ramen and directed a question at Tenten.

"Oi Ten why aren't you eating your ramen?" she was caught of guard and stammered.

"Oh well I had a large breakfast." She said handing the cup to Naruto who took it with no complaints and gobbled it down. He surveyed his group. Tenten sat quietly fiddling her fingers, Naruto eating ramen, Neji looking curiously at the brunette, Hinata had began standing on her toes (practicing for dance) and Ino looked at the clouds, an unusual fete. She caught his glance and smiled pointing her finger at a particularly puffy cloud.

"I finally get what you see in them." She said happily.

**-------------------- (Hinata POV) -----------------**

Prologue: Hinata is rich and lives with Neji on their estate. She is 16 years old and after a long time finally has a good relationship with her cousin. She has he Hyuga aptitude for Maths and general studies but is terrible at Music. She is an amazing dancer having studied ballet since young. She still likes Naruto but is less shy towards him after she became friends with her group. She has many admirers for her kind personality and natural beauty. Her friends call her Mahou Onpu (Magic Music) when she is in music because of how terrible she is. She finds this funny. She is aware of how her father killed her uncle and secretly despises her father for it. With a deceased mother she does a lot of motherly things for her family. However she can cook basic things but often gets Ino too cook her meals when she has dance. She is clumsy and often causes a mess when cooking due to her clumsiness.

* * *

"_If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now"_

* * *

Hinata looked sheepishly at her core class list. She was happy but awkwardly so. She was with Naruto and Sakura. She was glad to have a friend but she was unhappy because Naruto clearly liked Sakura and she didn't want to watch half her lessons pan out into Naruto flirting with Sakura. Sighing she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she saw Naruto, his blazer hung over his shoulder as he scanned the list. Clearly he'd looked at the U's first being Uzumaki and was now looking at the H's.

"Hey Hinata you're in my class!" he said happily smiling at her. She returned the smile but almost wished she hadn't when he said,

"Oh alright Sakura too!" She faked a smile then jogged off in the direction of her locker. Once there an amazingly annoying realization hit her. She didn't have her key. She checked her pockets frantically and scanned the hallway. Damn. The bell went off signaling class. In an unusual bout of frustration she kicked her locker. She turned around angrily. Today had not been a good day. She was prepared to go and scour the oval if she had too. However someone got in her way. There stood Naruto looking quite shocked at her sudden outburst. Flushing slightly she decided to just keep walking.

She walked past him. However he was still in shock and grabbed her hand. She kept her back to him.

"Oi, Hina are you OK?" he asked genuinely concerned. She was pissed off. She didn't want to have a session of Q and A.

"Hai." She replied rather coldly to Naruto getting her hand out of his grip and continuing to walk. She walked around the corner through the quad and onto the oval. She swore she'd heard him yell something but at this point she really didn't care. It was not like her to be so cold. Maybe she'd spent too much time with Neji.

She sighed. She'd checked the entire oval and class had begun. She still had no key so decided to go to class like an idiot with leaves in her hair and no books.

'_Great look Hina…'_ she thought.

**------------------ (Naruto POV) ----------------**

Prologue: Naruto is 16 and is obsessed with ramen. He brings it every second day for his friends and is oblivious to the feelings of his friends unless they are literally on the surface. He always ends up eating Tenten's ramen and usually has to discuss how he isn't in love the three hot girls he hangs out with to Kiba during his house meetings daily. His father is alive. He has a small amount of money but is well off. He does well in art mainly because when he gets older he wants to be a photographer. He is also good at sport but is below average in other classes usually resulting at a last-minute homework session with his friends who are now all in charge of one of his subjects. Even though he's oblivious Naruto cares for all his friends. He is unaware of any feelings towards his friends at the moment.

* * *

"_Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"_

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his History class. He had a spare seat next to him for Hinata, if she ever came. He'd made up some lie about feeling sick for her but as he flipped her key through his fingers he felt like he should go find her. He raised his hand. Eventually Kurenai-Sensei turned around and looked at him.

"Um…can I go to the bathroom?" he asked. Kurenai-sensei looked at him then briefly nodded before turning towards the board and continuing to write. He stood up still flipping her key in-between his fingers. However the moment he reached the door it was tugged open by a disgruntled looking Hinata. She had leaves through hr hair and a smudge of dirt on her nose. She looked pissed, like when Tenten had bad PMS. Or like the time the guys thought it would be funny to steal Ino's chocolate, bad idea. She barely acknowledged him as she walked into the classroom and took an open seat next to Shino Aburame of all people. Kurenai-Sensei looked at her oddly. Well who wouldn't her uniform was messed up, she had no books (he took personal blame for this) and she had dirt and leaves in her hair. She was also severely pissed off.

"Miss Hyuga, might I ask where your books are?" Kurenai-Sensei asked with genuine curiosity. He swore he saw Hinata's eyes gleam evilly before she spoke rather like Neji.

"It appears I've lost my key, Sensei." Her teacher looked at her with another hardened look before continuing to write on the board. He walked to her desk and placed the small key down before stepping back. By now they were the attention of the class. Only Kurenai-Sensei seemed to be not focusing on them.

Hinata glared at him. She clenched her hands until they went white before saying loudly.

"Why thank you Uzumaki-san for finally deciding to return my key. It's good to know that those 45 minutes of scouring the oval and getting covered in only God knows what was wasted." He flinched at the use of his last name and the bitterness in her voice as she snatched up her key. He fled the room only to hear the end of class bell go off. When he returned from the bathroom Sakura told him that Hinata had gone home with "cramps."

He sighed as he walked onto the oval towards his friends all looking at him strangely. He really didn't want to be questioned about Hinata's

* * *

**Well here is Chapter 2. From now on all the characters have been introduced so yeah. It'll start getting more in-depth now. This chapter was so fun to write. Yew! Hinata pissed off is really fun. /b**

* * *


	3. Going Under and Sprouting Beans at Nine

**Yay Chapter 3!! New songs for everyone and no more prologues!! If anyone has a request I can try to work it in or something! Hope you like!**

**Chapter 3: Going Under and Sprouting Beans at Nine in the Afternoon.**

**-------------------- (Hinata POV) ------------------**

"_I slept all day  
awoke with distaste  
and I railed,  
and I raved…_

_When you go away,  
I am big-boned and fey  
in the dust of the day,  
in the dirt of the day."_

* * *

When she awoke from her sleep she still had leaves in her hair, her uniform was all scrunched up, the dress had risen high onto her belly and she had marks in her hand from clutching her key to hard. It looked so innocent in her hand. A perfectly new shiny key with a scratch down one side.

She suddenly became so angry at the stupid key. She threw open her window and hurled the key straight into the murky pond in the backyard. Satisfied with the plop it made she slammed her window shut and adjusted her uniform. She heard a small beep from her bedside table. Her phone was flashing. She walked over and flipped open the pale purple casing revealing she had 12 texts. 6 from Naruto, 2 from Tenten, 1 from Shikamaru, 1 more from Neji and 2 from Ino. After reading the messages from Ino and Tenten which were like OMFG CRAMPS!! I'LL BRING YOU…she just stopped reading them. She didn't have cramps she just didn't want to be at school. The one from Shikamaru was him complaining about how troublesome Ino and Tenten were with cramps and that they'd most likely attack her door in an attempt to reach her. The one from Neji was checking she was OK and asking if there was anything she needed on his way home from his martial arts club.

The last 6 were from Naruto. She read them quietly. They were asking if she was alright.

ihey Hina. Are you feeling OK? Sakura told me you had cramps.

And the next two…

i Hina, I got your homework I'll drop it by. –Naruto

piactually I'll give it too Neji.

She opened the next message.

iSorry I didn't give you your key. I thought you knew I had it.

The next too were the same thing sent twice.

Sorry Hina.

She began feeling remorseful. Typically Naruto had no idea what he'd done to her to make her pissed off. She wasn't even sure she fully understood. Suddenly her room felt stuffy. She threw her uniform in the wash and pulled out a pale purple silk sundress and threw on a pair of purple gem shoes. She quickly brushed through her hair to remove leaves. It was messy so she put in a ribbon tying it back in a messy ponytail. Smiling at her reflection she grabbed a purple leather over-the-shoulder bag and jogged out of house. She met Neji near the door. He was sweaty from martial art but looked pleased with himself.

"Hey Hina, over the cramps huh?" he asked. She flushed slightly knowing Neji knew she didn't have cramps. He knew this because she'd just finished her period and he new this because he'd eaten some of her cookies Ino ceremoniously made her every month and she'd spent half an hour chasing him around the grounds with scalding hot water. She nodded slightly and waved goodbye continuing to jog into Konoha.

She realized she was starving and that she needed to apologize to Naruto. The two things tied in together so she approached the ramen shop. When she opened the door however what she saw surprised her.

"Na-Naruto…" she mumbled. (1)

**------------------ (Tenten POV) ----------------**

_" Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me. (Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"_

Tenten sat cross-legged on her bed looking at the sky. The clouds were slowly moving by. They were bugging her. She slammed her window shut and clasped the curtains over them. It was a surprisingly hot day and she needed something to do. She entered hr cupboard and dialed Ino's number. She didn't answer. Tenten scrolled down the list after remembering Ino had cooking club. Trying Neji she was pretty sure he was out of martial arts. He answered 3rd ring.

"Hello." He said in his usual I couldn't be bothered to talk to you voice.

"Hey Neji." She responded in a somewhat strained voice as she removed her school socks. As per usual iHn/i was his response. She giggled and began talking while trying to get on a pink babydoll dress with a bow at the back. She loved this dress it had two dragons stitched up the front, one white and one red.

"Tenten what have I told you about calling me when you're changing?" he asked seriously like a parent to a child chewing with their mouth open. (2)

"Are you busy, cos I'm bored outta my brains at my house and need a friend! Plus we can all stay at your freaking huge house! I'll invite everyone! Plus I need help with my trig homework ok see you soon." She ignored Neji and hung up quickly before he could answer.

She threw on a pair of pink flip-flops and tied her hair up once again in its trademark messy buns. Smiling at the effect in the mirror she grabbed her pink phone and flipped it open and shoved her makeup in a leather tote bag along with her school uniform and some pajama shorts with pandas and a pink tank top. She dialed Hinata. She didn't pick up either. So she dialed Naruto. Neither did he. She dialed Shika he did. She quickly explained how they were meeting at Neji's and he agreed to grab Ino and they'd meet her there.

She smiled as she threw her bag in the back of her chauffeur's car. She hopped in the back and declared happily Neji's house. She smiled out the window and watched the clouds again. They were continuing to annoy her. She heard the distinct growl of her stomach and punched the seat angrily to distract herself. It was just her moving on the leather. (3)

_Yeah...right._

**--------------- (Naruto POV) --------------**

_"__Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can  
Into a place, where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too"_

Naruto was sitting picking at his ramen. For once in his 16 years of life, he didn't feel like ramen. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket. He was still dressed in his school uniform. He checked the number. A picture of Tenten smiling and giving him a peace sign was on the outer screen. The ignored the call. It was probably about Hinata. He picked at his ramen. Rummaging through his pocket he paid for it and left only to knock into a surprised Hinata. Toppling over they landed on the floor.

"Hinata!" he said in sudden confusion rubbing his head. She stood up and flushed slightly rubbing dust of her dress. Smiling she held out a hand for him. He accepted her hand and they left the shop.

"Hina I'm so-" he began but she cut him off.

"Na-ru-to!" she said cutely splitting up his name. "There's no need to be sorry I was having a very bad day and I came to apologize to you." She bowed low in front of him, her hair splaying over her shoulders. Her phone beeped saying she'd missed a call. He nodded at her as if to say she should check her phone. She flipped it open and a picture of Tenten with her thumb up and winking appeared. He was looking at the phone over her shoulder. She could feel his warm breathe on the back of her neck.

"Call her back she called me before but I ignored it." He said happily. She called Tenten back. It rung a few times before they heard Tenten's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ten! Why'd you call?" Hinata responded.

"Oh we're all sleeping at your house tonight tell Naruto to bring his homework I'll do his English, Neji Maths, Shika Science, Ino food tech and you can do History, as per usual. Kay sees you later!" and with that she hung up. Hinata faced him, he had heard the conversation. They nodded and went their separate ways planning to get their things (Well Hinata was going to get some food and meet him at his apartment).

He walked into his apartment when his phone began to ring.

'_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster! So-' _

He flipped his orange phone open.

"Yo?" he said picking up his boxers and a white pajama shirt and shoving them in his bag.

"Oi Naruto, you're gonna be and Hina and Neji's right?" came the lazy voice of Shikamaru.

"Hai!" he yelled into the phone.

"Kay, Kay got it. I'll bring my science stuff so I can do your homework for you. See you there."

"See ya Shikamaru." He hung up and finished shoving everything in his orange backpack then threw it over his shoulder. Hinata was outside with a small plastic bag full of unhealthy food. Smiling they walked through Konoha discussing tomorrows subjects.

"I have 4 periods of extensive dance practice." Sighed Hinata. She was always so wiped after dance. He had 3 periods of art and 2 of photography along with one of Maths. Smiling as they entered the Hyuga estate a beautiful blue bird flew over and soared towards the doorway. Pushing the door open he greeted Neji and Tenten whom were sitting on the stairwell.

"YO!" he bellowed.

"So pointlessly loud eh Naruto?" asked Tenten jokingly. Gracefully jumping of from her perch on the stairs she grabbed his bag and hurled it onto the stairs. They made their way into the kitchen and Hinata began cooking. It smelled delicious.

Soon enough the door was thrown open again and a loud greeting was sounded by another blonde.

"How are we all doing!" yelled Ino cheerily. She was still in her uniform but now had a pale blue apron on which was covered in flour and batter. She was dragging Shikamaru with one hand and in the other she had a blueberry cake. He distinctly heard a stomach grumble. He turned to see Tenten moving on the leather couch upside down typically. She was standing on one hand with her feet curved into an arc above her head.

"Leather a-always makes that n-noise!" she stammered, flushing slightly. Ignoring this they all sat down and began doing his homework.

* * *

**A/N: 1- OK it's pretty obvious she was surprised because Naruto was like not eating ramen!! I mean hello. I'd be shocked.**

**2- Tenten has a tendency to call Neji while changing. You know when you call people and hey have a weird voice because they are trying to do something else. He can tell by that and this takes his focus away from the conversation and makes him think of Tenten changing and he hates feeling like a complete perv.**

**3- We al know leather makes weird annoying noises. Sometimes it sounds kinda like a stomach so that's why Tenten keeps saying that. However unless you're an idiot it's easy to tell that she's lying.**

* * *

* * *


	4. Buzzin’ at the Howling and Laying Love

Chapter 4 the story is starting to get interesting.

**Chapter 4: Buzzin' at the Howling and Laying Love.**

**-----------Neji POV------------ **

"_Don't go wasting your emotions._

_Lay all your Love on Me."_

He leaned further back into the leather couch. Shikamaru was attempting to get some sleep while in front of him Ino was belting out the lines of Sean Kingston's "Beautiful Girl" Hinata nervously adding to the song with a mumbled undertone of singing. Naruto was once again gobbling down ramen as Tenten dug through Hinata's mother's old vintage clothing.

"Hina this stuff is tres chic." Tenten stated, her voice muffled by an old black ballroom gown. Smiling she added it to an already large pile. Smirking he pulled himself up to join Tenten's latest escape from shopping. Smiling the brunette flung another red ballroom gown onto the pile, a Valentino price tag glittering as it landed on top of the never worn black gown. Tenten looked up and smiled as he pulled off a green mod dress, the kind every girl wanted to wear to prom but weren't brave enough to buy.

"Oooooh nice find" she crowed snatching up the dress and adding it to the pile.

"Ever think Hina wants any of these articles of clothing?" he asked directly to her, snickering as she placed purple Marcs wedged to the top of the pile.

"Hina c-"Hinata abruptly cut her off as she selected Brandi Carlile's "The Story "from Singstar.

"Take them, I'll never wear them." Smiling Tenten stuck her tongue out at me immaturely and threw them into another find, a peach Oscar De la Renta tote. She placed this next to her worn pink duffel and plopped herself onto the couch next to Shikamaru who had his head buried into the leather. Smiling her sat next to her bracing himself for the torture of musical destruction that was Ino and Hinata. Surprisingly it wasn't too bad a little horrific on the high notes but overall no too bad. Naruto was the one who came up with the idea of playing his own personal game 'Honesty' in which you had to answer the question supplied truthfully or drink a shot, supplied from Hiashi's cupboard.

"Why don't you really want to move up classes Shika?" Ino asked coyly to the pineapple haired boy. He furrowed his brow in thought before downing a shot instead of answering. They all laughed, and then it was Hinata's turn to be interrogated.

"Who do you hate most at the school?" Naruto asked. Hinata's answer practically tumbled out before she could think,

"Sakura." Naruto went to ask why but Tenten skillfully cut the oblivious blonde off.

"Only one question at a time." Her voice was demanding. It was now Tenten's turn. Neji looked straight into her eyes as he spoke.

"What are you most ashamed of?" She looked dead at him as she replied her tone unchanging.

"Getting a C on my gymnastics exam." Then she reached down and grabbed a shot finishing it in one gulp, washing away her lie.

**----------Tenten POV---------**

"_It's all coming down right now_

_From the night that we've created,_

_I wanna be awakened somehow_

_I wanna be awakened right now." _

She scratched her belly turning slightly towards the clock to check the time. It was past one and long ago had Ino given up her quest of getting the Singstar level. Instead they'd all crashed on the carpeted floor of Hinata, a mass of blankets and warm limbs. Her stomach growled loudly demanding food. Hinata shifted in her sleep only slightly, brow furrowed before relaxing back into her sleep. She let out a sigh of relief standing quietly and making her way towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and scanned what food was at her success. Half of Ino's blueberry cake remained and she slide it out onto the bench.

'_Just one piece.'_ Not enough, so another, and another, and another until there was only one piece left. She turned to leave when she caught her face in the reflection of the oven, covered in cream. Her stomach lurched as she ran towards the bathroom, sinking in front of the toilet. She stuck her finger down her throat. The sound of her struggle lost through the house.

*

She slid down the wall panting, a tear streamed down her face as she turned away from the toilet. With a flush she left washing her hands and stealing some mouthwash from the cabinet. Sliding herself back into her slot on the floor she looked up at the ceiling knowing that sleep wasn't going to come. She dared her stomach to growl but it didn't and she was left only with the carefree breathing of her friends.

**----------- Shikamaru POV------------**

"_I met her at a backyard block party by the bar._

_She kept looking at me like she knew who I was_

_She was buzzin' all over me, _

_She was buzzin' all over me._

_Buzzin' all over me like she fell in love."_

He yawned as he stretched his arm high above his head surprised that he was the first one awake. He observed his friends once again analyzing their sleeping patterns; he began to wonder if they noticed how they slept reflected their feelings. Hinata was angled in such a way that she was turned towards Naruto. Whereas Naruto was curled slightly so that he could feel Hinata's breath on his neck, his left hand weaved into a strand of her long navy hair. Neji slept facing Tenten, his fists curled uneasily at her tired breathes.

Tenten was harder to read, she slept facing upwards her palms flat on the floor and her head turned so slightly towards Neji. Her skin looked pale and s had black bags under her eyes, her hair askew after forgetting to take it out of its buns.

What he was most curious about was whether or not Ino realized that she rotated between facing her friends and that recently she'd been sleeping facing him, or that she slept with her hands over her heart whenever she was facing one of her friends. He watched Ino, a strand of her silvery, blonde hair falling down over her face. He pushed it away as she stirred blinking her blue eyes; she looked up tiredly and smiled at him.

"Can't believe your awake." She yawned sitting up.

"You can go back to sleep if you want, we've still got awhile before we go back to school." He suggested. She looked at him then to the carpet, in decision. She turned to him.

"Don't leave." Then she curled back into he sleeping place facing him and drifted to sleep.

In his opinion being a genius he noticed things, he could describe his friends easily. Naruto cared, he really did but he just wasn't that smart, he just wasn't. Hinata cared deeply and wouldn't tell a soul something if you told her not to, unless it was a matter of life and death. Neji cared and it was obvious to him only that the person Neji cared most about was Tenten. He was very protective of his friends, after losing his family Neji and he and Tenten considered the group their family, Naruto to, for they either had no family or a family that just wasn't there. Naruto's dad had been travelling for the past two years and Tenten's were dead. Tenten had always been independent, ever since they met her. At the end of Middle School before they and been _they_, Tenten had been best friends with Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi. All he knew was that she was close to Kin for awhile not so much Zaku. Kin and Tenten had attended every single party they could go to and were always wasted at school. She just hadn't been the same then one day Tenten left, leaving Kin mildly confused. All they knew was that Zaku was dead, Tenten was gone and Kin was pissed. Tenten was there for the first day of High School, but she wasn't wasted, didn't have a hangover and wasn't tired from partying. That's when she fell into pattern with Ino and him. Neji joined with Hinata and Naruto after being with Tenten, Ino and him in science. That was that. Tenten was fine now, the worst was behind her.

Still Tenten treated her friends like fine China, something that should be there to admire and love but never to depend on. He cared and worried about each of his friends dearly, and hoped they saw that they were the closest thing to a family he was going to get.

He picked u Naruto's camera and began flicking through pictures, stopping at one of all of them. He smiled as the alarm went off forcing them to get up for another agonizing day of school.


	5. SOS, the Great Escape, Forcing Smiles

OK planning to advance all pairings, I'm surprised at myself I've already done a bit of InoShika and a teeny bit of NejiTen. Now let's rally start of NaruHina and the others (can't be bothered typing them) I hope you all remember Kin, she's going to come more into the story. Please review!

**--------- Hinata POV---------**

"_Now every time that I see you cry_

_It makes me smile,_

_Yeah it makes me smile."_

Class had become beyond dull. It was agonizing to sit through the hours of torture that the government humanely referred to as school. She began to draw intricate flowers onto the page which had been saved for notes. She turned to Naruto who sat next to her surprisingly uninterested in the girl beside him who was going to amazing lengths to flip her pink hair to attract his attention. Scowling she crossed out the flower and began to draw a rather dangerous array of kunai.

"Hey Hina can you explain this to me?" Naruto asked. She looked up blinking her eyes in confusion. Usually Naruto asked Sakura questions NOT her. She smiled and began to explain the government system that Konoha had devised. Although dolefully boring it turned fun with Naruto since his childish misunderstandings kept her highly entertained. She didn't even hear the bell sound until Ino was at her side telling her they would be late for Homeroom.

She smiled apologetically waving goodbye to Naruto as she jogged out of the room with Ino.

"Damn." She moaned as she remembered that she had dance next. "Inoooooooo!" she whined swinging her friends hands back and forth, jumping up and down childishly.

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" Ino asked, skillfully changing the subject. She sighed contemplating various items she could buy for Ino's birthday next week.

"No idea yet." She lied smiling slightly. She'd already bought Ino a pale blue saucepan set, one of those really expensive ones from Germany. She knew Neji would be buying her a matching ale blue fry pan set, since Ino had been complaining about her parents cooking sets all year. She had no idea what Shikamaru planned to get her but she knew that Tenten was giving her a pale blue cooking utensils set and had ordered rare blue flowers from all over the world for her families flower shop to grow. She smiled at Ino's list of cooking supplies she would like was dictated to her. On their way to homeroom they passed the quad stopping at the sight of a large crowd. As they approached the crowd they spotted Tenten talking to a delivery man a confused and slightly pissed off expression gracing the brunettes face. They managed to hear the conversation over the crowds excited whoops and claps.

"I didn't order any of these!" she yelled, pushing a male student out of her way.

"Well if you're a Miss Tenten Huo Long then you most certainly did. The man replied boredly.

"Fine let me sign for whatever these boxes are full of." She signed for the 20 odd boxes when the man left yelling what he'd delivered back to her.

"Champagne!" She stiffened and approached the boxes just as students began to pry them open and devour the contents. She ripped off a small unreadable tag, her eyes widening before she turned around. Facing them, she seemed to stare right through them as she jogged out of the quad. Brushing past them with ease towards the upstairs bathrooms. They approached a nearly empty crate and pulled out a bottle of the expensive alcohol. Checking the place where she ripped off the tag but all that remained was a small twine piece of string, another unanswered question.

**--------- Neji POV ---------**

"_When you're gone._

_How can I even try to go on?"_

He'd tried everything he could to distract himself. Tapping of his pen, tapping of his foot, clicking a pen, undoing and redoing his shoelace, trying the alphabet backwards in his mind, unscrewing and re-screwing the lid of his water bottle, yet nothing kept his mind off Tenten whom had yet to return from the champagne incident in the quad. Thanks to that special delivery a great deal of the class was now thoroughly wasted. He scowled in the direction of Sakura whom had been flirting desperately with every male insight including him. She was now painfully trying to catch Naruto's attention, although by the looks of it Naruto was deep in discussion with Hinata, worried looks etching their faces. He became visibly bristled; they were no doubt talking about Tenten just as the majority of the non-wasted student body was. Sakura stood up on the desk and started proclaiming how in love she was with the now Suna transfer student Sasuke Uchiha's chicken butt hair. He turned towards the door as a very flustered looking Kurenai entered, as she tied up her black hair into one sloppy ponytail and ordered their year to sit down.

"Now I don't know what happened." She began "But as far as I'm concerned the day is over, does anyone know who the delivery was for?" no-one dared to turn Tenten in not after meeting the gazes of Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and especially not his gaze. Hinata simply ducked her head hoping to avoid any unnecessary eye-contact. The class remained silent as Kurenai pinched the bridge of her nose, stress radiating from her.

"Ok you know what; just go home most of you are too wasted to function anyway." She casted a glance at Sakura who was now trying to get Chouji to sit still so she could give him Sasuke's hairstyle.

She sighed then threw open the door as the class filtered out in one mob. He looked up at his friends who in an instant were crowded around Ino as she dialed Tenten's number on her baby blue phone. The moment it began to ring she put it on speakerphone.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Beep. Hey this is Tenten leave a message; I might possibly consider thinking about actually calling you back! _

"Hey Ten. Um…we're just checking your OK so um…yeah bye!" Ino hung up fast. What would you say? Why didn't you tell us you were ordering enough champagne to get the student body thoroughly buzzed?

"_Yeah cos' that's real smooth.'_

**-------------- Naruto POV --------------**

"_**Throw it away **_

_**Forget Yesterday**_

_**We'll make the Great Escape.**_

_**Won't hear a word they say**_

_**They don't know us anyway."**_

He'd been elected to go see Tenten, being that he was the fastest runner, just in case she was in possession of more dangerous objects like those they had already confiscated from the brunette. He walked past many shops eventually reaching her gate, glad that her staff were back so he didn't have to be turned away by her directly.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He stated. With a beep the gate opened allowing him to walk down the rose-bush laden path. A black car was pulled into the driveway behind Tenten's white vintage car. The owner seemed to be placing a package at the door. He stopped trying to get a glance of the visitor. It appeared that Tenten was not home. The girl slid one small slim package under the door before turning back to the car partially blocked off from his view by a Roman pole. He craned his neck just in time to catch a glimpse of black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, a longer version of Neji's hair.

He scratched his head trying to put a face to the hairstyle as the black car pulled smoothly out of the driveway. He gave up and approached Tenten's door, noticing that a corner of the package was poking out, he pulled it out, not planning to open it just wanting to read what the front said. In messily scrawled girly writing was an oddly confusing message.

_Hey T! I'm back in town! Hope you like my prezzies! _

'_K_


	6. Into Rush with the Girl and Paparazzi

**Well here is another chapter. I'm updating pretty fast :)! Hope you like it. Yes just so you know I've stolen the storylines from Gossip Girl but given them my own personal twist. I'm just such a GG fan. Anyway please Review with any ideas, I've already got n idea of where I'm going but I love hearing people's ideas!! It's extra long today :)!**

**Chapter 6: Into the rush with Just the Girl and Paparazzi**

**---------- Shikamaru POV -----------**

"_Cos' she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet_

_I can't help myself _

_I don't want anyone else."_

"That one there." He stated pointing to a silver pendant reflecting blue rays of light through the display. 3 aquamarines hung from the chain, in between each we=as a sapphire. He smiled as the man wrapped it into the light blue box, tying the Tiffany's ribbon around it. Smiling he placed the package in his schoolbag and exited the store. The sun was slowly setting creeping further down past the mountains surrounding Konoha. He yawned as he approached his black car. The driver stepped out and opened the door for him. With a nod of thanks he threw himself into the back of the car.

In his pocket his phone began to ring, he pulled it out to see a picture of Neji.

"Yo." He said lazily scratching his head.

"Have you heard from Ten?" Neji's voice was fast, demanding. He wanted answers, _now. _

"Nah man, but I can drop around now if you want." He suggested a hint of worry tracing his words.

"Yeah do that, I'll drop by again later." Neji hung up, his words strained, barely making a coherent sentence.

"To Miss Huo Long's home?" the driver asked. He nodded and the driver made a U-Turn back towards the Huo Long lot.

*

The car pulled in swiftly, stopping right at the door. He hopped out and climbed the few stairs that led to the door of the house. It wasn't really a house more a mansion. He knocked, and he stood there. Then the door creaked open and Tenten's maid Dong popped out her heart-shaped face.

"Mr. Nara!" she gasped jumping up with a smile. "Have you seen Miss Tenten." His jaw dropped and he shook his head rapidly.

"Why isn't she here?" his voice was shocked, his usually calm demeanor gone.

"She took a look at some package yesterday then bolted, she said something about Ino's birthday present!" Dong was frantic, moving her arms to emphasize her point.

"That's impossible Tenten's had Ino's present for months." He stated, then it clicked. Tenten hadn't needed to buy Ino's present. His mind clicked to a distant memory, from the start of High School. He'd been looking for Tenten, all of them had and he'd been going through the centre of the city when he spotted her she had been cradled up on the side of a building, tears leaking down her face. He'd run.

"_Ten!" he'd yelled._

"_Today is the day, Mama died and I watched as he took her away, I WATCHED!" her voice broke, liquor reeking of her. He'd helped her up and paid a taxi driver to take her home, he had to find the others, as he turned to go Tenten had grabbed his sleeve. _

"_Shikamaru, don't tell Neji." _

Tenten didn't cope with pain well, or shock or stress, it was a gap in her protection, her protection from being hurt again. He turned on his heel pulling out his phone a he walked, Ino answered first dial.

"Hey Shi-"

"It's happening I need you too meet me in Central." He hung up quickly and told the driver where he was heading, hoping he wasn't too late.

**--------- (Ino POV) --------**

"_Into your head, into your mind_

_Out of your soul, _

_Race through your veins, _

_You can't escape_

_You can't escape.,_

_Into your life, into your dreams."_

She'd sprinted into the centre of town, gasping for breathe as she met Shikamaru, tension rolling off both of them. _It was happening again. _Why? Why was it happening again? She remembered that night. Shikamaru had turned up at her house shaken. He'd known Naruto wouldn't get it and let the information slip to Neji and that if asked Hinata wouldn't be able to lie, she'd been the only one. He'd turned up at her house panting and grabbed her saying about how he needed her help. She'd followed, bewildered but mainly worried. Then when they'd turned up at Tenten's she'd been more confused, until she saw Tenten. It had all happened very fast, it involved her helping Tenten clean up and her ordering Shika on how to make a hangover drink from radishes. In the end Tenten didn't return to school that week, much to Neji's unease. He'd been so on edge that a teacher had accused him of being on crack, which Naruto found hilarious.

She sighed as she and Shikamaru shared a worried look, _if only. _He gave her a map, it was split in half, she had the west side, he had the east her specific areas were marked in pale blue his in dark green. She looked back up at him fighting tears, and then she smiled.

"Promise I'll find her." She said reassuringly. Then she stuck out her pinky, he smiled in return and linked his own pinky through hers. Then she turned and ran. Her heart pounded in her ears as she pushed through the crowds to her first destination, the Tribeca Hotel's bar. She rushed through the revolving door up to the counter.

"Hello, have you seen a girl a bit taller than me brown hair in buns." She pointed to her hair to emphasize her point. The man watched her oddly, chewing on a toothpick grotesquely before shaking his head. She moaned before heading back out, it was raining now and she threw her pale blue scarf over her head to shield herself from the rain. The checked her map, shielding it as best she could from the rain, this one was a big bar titled Calypso, new but very lax on minors. She waltzed in ignoring the catcalls of drunken idiots and approached the bar yelling the description of Tenten loudly the man nodded and yelled his reply.

"Down there!" he pointed further down the bar where she could see the tanned back of her friend. She ran through the crowd to Tenten. Who was asking for another shot. She snatched up Tenten's glass and did the shot, leaving a very surprised and pissed Tenten.

"Hey I pay-…I-Ino?" she looked worried, genuinely worried.

"We're going." She ordered grabbing her friends arm and pulling her out, slapping a hundred dollar bill down as she left. The bartender shrugged and pocketed the money as they exited the bar. She whipped out her phone the moment they got outside still not letting go of an extremely drunk Tenten.

"Ino it's cold." She whined, her words slurred. She paid no attention to the girl.

"Shika!" she gasped so glad to hear his voice. "I got her; she was just drinking shots at Calypso OK? I'm gonna' take her back to her house alright." Shikamaru sighed into the phone.

"Want me to come over." He let out a yawn, tiredness catching up to him now he knew that Tenten was fine.

"Ino I'm cold!" Tenten whined further.

"No it's good, I'll spend the night with her." She replied pointedly. "Promised you I would help her right?" then she smiled and hung up. She whistled pulling over an empty taxi and threw the girl in, instructing the driver to Tenten's house as Tenten claimed she wanted more liquor. The car pulled up slowly and she dragged a now overly cheerful Tenten out of the taxi and threw her second hundred to the man, wincing as he smiled, thinking that she didn't want change. She pushed Tenten inside coming face to face with Dong who went to speak.

"Dong make up a bed for me in Tenten's room, OK? Bring up coffee and ice cream." Then she pushed Tenten upstairs into the shower, ordering her friend to get clean before moving into Tenten's room and borrowing a pair of pajamas. She closed the drawer and lifted Tenten's lamp to find the key she was looking for. She walked downstairs, past Dong who was going to bed, thanking her for the supplies, and into the formal room. In the corner was a large full wall cabinet of liquor, She turned the door open and grabbed 2 bottles of Ketel One and some tonic along with two glasses and rushed upstairs to get away from the prying eyes of Tenten's staff. Just as she was placing everything down Tenten walked in staring at the scene in front of her. Before Tenten could speak she spoke.

"Ten you have two options, tell me what's going on or we can get so smashed that we forget this ever happened." She shook the bottle and Tenten smirked sitting down next to her pouring a glass.

"Let's get drunk." Tenten slurred.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She stated clinking her now full glass with Tenten's.

**---------- (Hinata POV) ---------**

"_Baby I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa-paparazzi._

_Baby there's no other superstar for me_

_Papa-paparazzi." _

It had officially been two days since the quad incident and now not only was Tenten absent but so was Ino. Worriedly she pulled out her phone on the oval placing it on speaker for a tense Neji, lonely looking Shikamaru and oblivious Naruto to be a part of the conversation. It rang a few times before Ino answered; we'd agreed to let Shikamaru talk.

"Helllllllo?" she asked sounding rather giddy, yet still managing to slur.

"Ino? What the hell, where are you guys?" Shikamaru questioned, sounding if so more worried than before. She noticed Neji stiffen at Shikamaru's statement, _how does he know Tenten is with Ino?_

"Ino! HAH! You finally gave in and ordered pizza!" Tenten's voice was in the background, sounding just as slurred and giddy. There was a crackle of movement from the line. "Yo Pizza Hut dude Ino wants the pizza with the ham and pineapple and stuff on it you know it starts with like a h or something." She laughed then Ino laughed with her,

"Gimme a sec, OI TEN! How do ya put my phone on speaker?" she asked still slurry and joking.

"Yah moron the speckle button! Ooops I mean speaker." she laughed more and we could hear them both clearly now. They laughed then I heard liquid being poured into a glass.

"Oh Ino me please!" Tenten wailed and we heard more pouring of liquid.

"Down the hatch!" they screamed together then we heard two loud gulps and more slurred laughing.

"Ino" Shika asked, his eyes sad, it hurt to look.

"Is that you Shika?" she asked laughing; we heard Pop Levi's song Wannamama in the background.

"Oi Ten turn it up I love this song." Ino yelled. The music got louder then we heard Tenten come back to the phone giggling madly.

"Tenten?" Neji asked not worried but almost like he'd seen a ghost. The line went quiet then Tenten spoke sounding sober.

"Oh my effing God!" Then they hung up, we all turned to Shika, they'd thought he was the only one there. He just shook his head and closed the phone so he didn't have to hear the beeping of the dead line.

_Beep, Beep, Beep._

_Lies, Lies, Lies. _

**Oooh1 I like this chapter extra long! I love getting into the whole group conflict thing it's just so fun I've already got another conflict planned and it involves one sided ShikaTem (the Tem side of course). Please review :). **


	7. When it all Falls Apart

**Yay chapter 8 :)! OK I'm going to start to get to the grit of the Tenten storyline while putting in some more NaruHina and ShikaIno. Hope you likies. **

**Chapter 7: When it all Falls Apart **

**--------- (Tenten POV) ---------**

"_Everything is left up, straight from the heart,_

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart?_

_Everything is messed up, where do I start?_

_Cos' I can't turn to you when it all falls apart."_

Ino had returned to school, after an extra day of fighting the recurring hangover she'd brought upon herself. Tenten received calls from everyone but Neji regularly and she hadn't been to school in two weeks. She was proud of herself at any rate for not eating anything to extreme; she was living off a diet of sunflower seeds and carrots, along with lots of water. She brushed through her brown hair which had lost its original luster, due to lack of sunshine. Scratching the back of her head she stood and made her way through her empty house that smelled of fake pino-clean. She scowled as a maid bustled out of the hall due to her presence. No-on dared defy her and she hated it and loved it at the same time, how twisted. She walked into the uninhabited room that had once been her parents, white sheets of cloth covering all non-dust proof surfaces.

She pushed open the closet door, it squeaked in retaliation. Her mother's closet still contained all of her clothes she began to look through the dresses, mesmerized by her mother's style, very elegant with attitude, brimming with individuality. She sifted past the hanging dresses and noticed a box. She pulled it out and gasped as she noticed her school uniform, only it had been changed slightly by her mother. She wrenched open the box admiring how her mother had laced black ribbon across the bottom of the pleated dress, and how her neck ribbon was faded with the tricks of time. She could feel her mothers glow radiating from the uniform and looked down past the first dress to see another with pink ribbon laced through the pleats and two school shirts each with an added silver button where she had cut the sleeve to add a punk effect to the shirt. Smiling she lifted them out of the box and admired her mothers handiwork closer, before carefully placing them back into the box and dragging it to her room. She smiled as she hid the box beneath her bed, enjoying the feeling of a piece of her heart falling back into place.

*

The sun was high in the sky as she looked out the window as a few students of KS hailed cabs in the distance, hoping to get to school early to finish of assignments or have a smoke. She took a deep breath and slipped into her own uniform, lacking the strength to wear her mothers. She tied up the neck ribbon and tied her hair carefully making sure she looked as much like her usual self as possible. She kicked a stray gin bottle under her bed before walking downstairs with a handful of sunflower seeds. She forced a smile as she passed Dong and marched outside, glad to see that she would arrive at the usual time at school. She stepped into her car, the driver snoozing loudly. He awoke when she slammed her door shut.

"School?" he asked incredulously. She nodded taking another deep breath, relaxing her body. She could do this. She smiled again; glad to have it feel natural as her car turned onto the street he dropped her off on. She hopped out thanking him briefly before jogging up the deserted street towards the gates of her school. A few people turned and began chatting quietly as she passed through the gates her bag slung carelessly over her shoulder. She paused and began looking for her friends. She spotted a whirl of blonde to her left and turned to see Naruto who was talking to Hinata, who was blushing. Shikamaru stood tensely next to Naruto knuckles white on the table, Neji across from him pinching the bridge of his nose and Ino sat on the table on the edge facing her friends, wearing a dazed expression. She smiled and Ino felt her presence looking up and smiling raising her hand to wave. Hinata noticed as well waving brightly, exhaling deeply, almost as though she was releasing worry. She began to walk towards them raising her hand in a nervous wave. Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji had yet to notice her.

"T!" She froze. No way. She averted the looks of Ino and Hinata who were still watching her, now looking confused.

"T!" the girl called again. She turned slowly, praying that it wasn't…

"Oh my God Kin." Her heart stopped and she bit back tears, trying to re-adjust her eyes.

"You don't sound happy to see me." Kin joked; she could see her starting to wrinkle her nose in mild anger. She shook her head to clear her thoughts; she had to handle herself well here.

"I just don't expect you to be here I mean aren't you meant to be in Suna?" it was true She'd looked it up; Kin had been listed as a student in Suna.

"Well yeah, and it was pretty fun, especially that Sasuke kid, but in the end he was no fun, caught up on some girl named Sakura or something." Kin rolled her eyes dramatically and pulled her into a hug. She didn't dare turn around but she could feel stares on her back. She could hear murmurs. It was better to just be blunt with Kin.

"What are you doing here." It came out rushed and bitchier than intended, _damn_. She looked mildly surprised and offended but disguised it with a fake smile.

"Oh I just wanted to see you T! I mean I heard that there were some pretty wild parties going on in Konoha and I wondered if you were having fun without me." Kin pouted grabbing her hands and swinging them back a forward. She looked down, fighting back the urge to cry and the urge to break Kin's nose.

"I mean we can have fun now, right?" Kin smiled implying more than she said. She shook her head roughly.

"I don't do that anymore Kin." She barely made the sentence, as she spoke through clenched teeth, ripping her hands from Kin's and curling her hands into fists, knuckles turning white. Kin looked taken aback then smiled sweetly, acidly. She knew from experience that Kin was dangerous and that once she had you, it was nearly impossible to shake her. Kin smiled again and stepped closer to her taking her hands again. Kin looked past her to her friends whom all looked confused. She still managed to hide herself fully from their view. She turned back to her.

"Nice friends, I remember the Hyuuga's they own that big suite in the city." She felt her back stiffen. "Oh and Nara, the genius he's got a lot of money and the company recently bought that bar Red Ruby." Her fingers tightened. "Oh and Yamanaka the fashion expert and Uzumaki the crazy one, they are like the life of party." She laughed a little. "Well almost as much so as me." Kin smiled again, eyes flashing as her whole body tensed.

"How long did it take you to slip into line with them? I mean you must've been pretty screwed up after you-"She cut her off.

"Don't you even dare!" She wrenched her hands from Kin's and stepped back slightly, she'd spoken loud enough to attract some attention but no-one knew what she meant.

"Well I don't know T, I mean I don't like partying alone and when I do I can often blurt out some stuff or hand over some videos." She pulled out a USB; a tag said _WATCH ME, _in her writing. She closed her eyes fighting back tears as Kin took a step closer to me slipping the USB into her bag.

"You keep that I've got it saved somewhere nice and safe." Kin said wickedly. She shook her head, shaking off the tears.

"I'll see you tonight at The Gecko Lounge, there's meant to be a pretty wild part on." Kin leaned up to kiss her cheek and hug her.

"We're gonna have so much fun T, just like old times." She emotionlessly hugged her back trying to fight the inevitable tears. Kin released her still smiling, now triumphantly.

"I'll see you tonight T!" Kin waved then sashayed off through the crowd. She felt the stares and turned, barely looking at her friends through the cloud of tears. They all looked confused, smiles gone. Ino was mouthing questions to her, Shikamaru and Naruto had their brows furrowed and Hinata was poking her fingers together. She turned to Neji, barely seeing him through the crowd. He was just staring at her an unreadable expression on his face. She gasped, as it sank in and stumbled back shaking her head as they all began to slowly move towards her.

"No." she whispered turning and running back through the crowd allowing the tears to fall. She pushed past people; the last thing she heard was Neji's voice.

"_Tenten!" _or maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She ran down the sidewalk feeling her heartbeat in her ears; just in time too see an old lady paying a cab driver.

"Wait" she called her voice weak. He stopped and she flung open the door.

"Where to?" he asked cheerfully. She searched her mind shuffling slightly and hearing the metallic sound of the USB in her bag.

"Constance Hotel thanks." She said remembering the Hyuuga suite, cable, food, soft beds and computer access.

**I know it's only Tenten's POV, but I'm tired now and am in the mood to start a new Naruto story with Nejiten, SasuSaku, NaruHina and ShikaIno so yeah. I'll still update this, it's as long as the others just one POV, Kin's return yay fun fun fun. **


End file.
